Minecraft- The Next Generation
by EmilyArtypants
Summary: In Minecraft, there are four beings who are supposed to follow The Rules. But now, all four have broken the first Rule, and one of the results is hungry for revenge... (This is co-written by me and tmstriff. We will be alternating chapters. Rated T for probable violence and maybe a bit of swearing. Rating might change.)
1. Chapter 1

Herobrine stood on the side of the hill, his arms folded, plainly waiting for someone. That someone landed on the ground next to him a few moments later, having fallen out of the sky. "You have something to tell me, brother?" Notch asked.

Herobrine turned on him, obviously not in a good mood. "She's broken a rule!" He hissed. Notch stared. "Are you sure? Which one?" He asked. "The first one." Herobrine growled. "And because of the second, we can't do anything!"

Notch took a deep breath. "I know you are going to break the second rule to get… him? out of the way, but I won't let you." Herobrine's eyes flashed. "She's broken a rule-" "She's dead, we aren't. We're not going to follow her example." Notch interrupted quietly. There was a long silence, which Notch broke by saying "I won't deny that we need to do something, though. The only problem is that we can't personally…"

There was an even longer silence, then Herobrine opened his mouth to say something. Notch breathed in sharply. "Them? You're suggesting we get them to deal with him? They- they're not supposed to exist! They exist because we broke the first rule!" There was a pause, then Herobrine asked "So?"

Notch sighed. "You win. This time. We can't just let him loose on Steve-" He broke off, looking at Herobrine's amused expression. "Oh, no…" He moaned. Herobrine smiled. "You need to get out more, brother. Steve broke the first rule, too. The kid's the one he's after." Herobrine laughed slightly. "Serves him right for taking one of those blasted eggs into his house…"

"Right." Notch said, attempting to get control over the conversation. "I'll get help to Steve's kid. You, see if you can mess with the other one, but don't do anything personally. Do you hear me?" Herobrine rolled his eyes. "Yes, brother."

Notch flew back up into the sky, towards the cloud he lived on, thinking about the Rules. The Rules were what kept the Minecraft world from being influenced too much by powerful beings like the Enderdragon, Steve (this was debatable, but Steve was on the list), Herobrine and himself. The first rule was that they weren't allowed to have children. The second was that they weren't allowed to interfere personally with the world. The second rule didn't apply so much to Steve, but the first did.

Now it turned out that all four of them had broken the first rule. Notch had already known that he and Herobrine had had children, but they had both been raising them to follow the second rule, even though it didn't apply to them. From what he'd heard, though, there was one who wasn't following the second rule. He had apparently spawned out of a dragon egg that Steve had brought into his house when he'd killed the Enderdragon, and Notch could draw some conclusions. He was an orphan. He wanted to kill Steve for killing his mother, and he was apparently seeking revenge by doing the same to Steve's child.

Notch landed on the edge of his cloud. Jesse was sitting there, watching television. Notch's arrival startled him, and Jesse dropped the TV remote over the side of the cloud. "Could you please-" He started to ask, but Notch interrupted him.

Jesse's eyes widened as Notch explained what he wanted Jesse to do. "Me?" Jesse squeaked, and Notch resisted the temptation to reply "Yes, you blockhead!" He looked at Jesse. Even apart from the expression on his face, Jesse did not look a lot like Notch. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, and he had a thin build.

"Yes, you." Notch said. "And you'll do it well, too." He didn't actually say "Or else", but it was implied.

Timothy ran through the trees. He thought he'd lost his pursuer, but he kept running just in case. A stitch burned in his side, and he was gasping for breath. Then he paused to listen. Was he gone?

Timothy stumbled back in fright. The boy was there. He had night-black hair, and his clothes were the same colour, but his eyes were bright pink, and glowing with the desire for revenge. Timothy screamed; it was all so nightmarish, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oi! Blockhead!" Something flew through the air and hit the pink-eyed boy on the back of the head. His eyes flickered in surprise, and he looked behind him. A boy was there. He grabbed the scary kid and managed to put him in a headlock, which amazed even Timothy. The scary boy was maybe eight or nine, and the other one had a few years and at least six inches on him, but Timothy knew how freakishly strong his pursuer was.

And he could teleport. He disappeared and reappeared a few feet away, outside of the other boy's headlock. The boy scooped something up off the ground and raised it like a club, although it wasn't really big.

He swung the mysterious object at the scary boy, who tried to teleport close enough to do him damage. The other boy started taking damage, but then he closed his eyes. There was a brief moment where everything froze, not moving, then an incredibly bright light burst into existence- right where the boys were fighting.

When Timothy's vision cleared, the non-creepy boy was alone. He was standing there, gasping for breath, and he smiled weakly when he saw Timothy. "Hi." He said. "Who- who are you?" Timothy stammered.

The boy sighed. "I'm Jesse. Your guardian angel." Seeing Timothy's face, his expression turned slightly sour. "No, not really. But I'm here to help you and I'm stupid enough to not bring a weapon…" Timothy swallowed. He had a guardian angel, of sorts, who he would just have to trust for the time being, but the angel hadn't brought a weapon. Except for a mysterious object.

"Come on." Jesse said. "We need to get moving. Apart from this-" He held up the object. It was a grey rectangular prism, and there were spots of colour on one side, arranged in neat rows. "-I've got nothing."

* * *

He reappeared too far away. He was in a cave, and as soon as he had arrived there he had collapsed onto his hands and knees. He was weak and shaking, but the need for revenge had not lessened. It burned. It hurt. It was all he could think about.

He stood up, refusing to rest. It had been like that for nearly a day. He wasn't letting himself allow Steve's son to get away. Steve was gone -he didn't know where- but the son would pay. The small part of him that was still sane told him he couldn't keep it going forever, that he couldn't push himself to the point of exhaustion, but he didn't listen.

Revenge. What an ugly word.

And that word summed up his whole life.

* * *

She stood in the doorway to the house. The door itself was hanging off it's hinges, and the small space inside the house was destroyed. All the paintings were torn off the walls, everything that could be was smashed, and there was a ring of black ash surrounding a raised wood block against one wall.

She knelt down and picked up a painting. It was of two people. One was Steve. The other was a boy, maybe eleven, who could only be his son. She put the painting in her inventory. It could come in useful. Then she stood up, walked over to the circle of ash, and knelt down again. She dragged one finger through the ash and licked it.

She made a face. "I knew that already. Dragon." She stood up and, wiping her finger off on her pants, she walked to the door. She took one last look at Steve's wrecked home and walked back out into the forest.

Why hadn't he just told her where the kid was? Or, even better, spawned her there? "Oh, no." she muttered. "He's got to make everything difficult. Everything's got to be a test." Her eyes momentarily flashed white. "You want me to make you proud? I'll make you bloody proud…"

**By Emily Artypants**


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse and Timothy were walking through the woods, and Timothy asked a hesitant question; "Um. Can I ask you some things?" Jesse nodded, looking curious. "Well...Uh...Where do you come from?" Timothy asked.

Jesse looked over at Timothy and said, very seriously; "The sky." Timothy stopped. "What? That's impossible!" Jesse smiled. "Are you saying I'm a liar?" Timothy looked at his feet. "Well, no, but…" Jesse laughed.

As they got to a clearing in the trees, Jesse heard something behind them. He turned around, expecting a fight, and a pig with a saddle on it's back ran into the clearing. "What the-" he asked. The pig didn't stop, and ran straight into Jesse, who fell backwards and hit his head on a tree.

A girl about Timothy's age ran into the clearing. Her curly brown hair was messy, and the knees of her jeans were scuffed and dirty. "Come back here, you stupid pig." she snapped. The pig hid behind Timothy's legs. Jesse sat up and put his hand on his head.

"Ow!" he moaned. The girl looked at him. "I'm sorry. Did he hurt you? Nero is just impossible." she took a step to the right, and the pig, apparently called Nero, took a step to the left, keeping Timothy between him and the girl. The girl dashed to the left, and Nero ran around Timothy to the right, just as fast.

The girl chased her pig around the clearing until she finally cornered him next to Jesse, who was sitting against a tree, holding the back of his head. The pig took one look at the girl, then he jumped, landing on Jesse's lap. "Gah!" Jesse said. The pig jumped off the other side and stood there, looking at the girl, who growled at him.

"Uh." Jesse said. "Who are you?" The girl sighed, glaring at her pig. "Marsha Keppler. Would you help me catch my pig, please?" Jesse got onto his hands and knees so he was eye-level with the pig, who seemed to be laughing at him. Jesse growled. Nero took a step back. Jesse barked. The pig jumped in shock and stood there with a very startled look on it's face. Jesse sat back on his heels. "All done." he said, turning to look at Timothy and Marsha. They were both looking at him like he was out of his mind.

"What?" he asked. Nero started backing away, but Jesse barked at him again, and, head down, he walked over to stand next to Marsha. Marsha stared at him. "What did you do to my pig?" she asked incredulously. Jesse smiled at her. "Are you complaining?" he asked.

Marsha had to think that over. Then she sighed. "I guess not." There was a pause, and then she asked "Are you two traveling by yourselves? Maybe you could stay at our place tonight." Jesse and Timothy exchanged looks.

Jesse shrugged. "We didn't have any better plans. Why not?" Jesse stood up, and he and Timothy followed Marsha -accompanied by the now-obedient Nero- through the forest. Marsha talked happily. "I live at this farm with my dad and my mom and my brothers Kish and Stewart. We raise pigs, which is a really dirty business…"

Timothy stayed close to Jesse, as it looked like it would soon be night, and asked a question that had been demanding to be asked. "Is- is it safe? Trusting her?" Timothy asked. Jesse nodded. "I can tell. She's alright." Timothy relaxed, but a new question was presenting itself; What was Jesse, really?

* * *

She walked along the tops of the trees, alternately looking at the leaf blocks below her feet and up at the sky, dyed red and orange by the setting sun. It reminded her a bit of home, but she was used to a more violent red. She heard something, the sound of wings, and she instinctively jumped off the tree.

She crouched under it's branches as a dark shape flew overhead. It looked human, but it had wings. Dragon wings. She stared up at the orange sky for a few moments after it had left, then she pumped one fist in the air and hissed "Yes!" She stood up and started half-walking, half-running in the direction it had gone. As she ran, she made a face and spat on the ground. She still couldn't get the taste of dragon ash out of her mouth.

* * *

He flew between the trees, barely keeping his wings from hitting the leaves. He landed on the ground, stumbling with exhaustion. He walked a short distance, then he tensed as he heard footsteps. He looked upwards, and he realized that the trees were too close together for him to take off. He would have to face whoever it was.

A boy with curly brown hair walked into view. He was carrying an armload of apples, which he dropped on the ground in surprise.

He could tell that the boy had seen his targets. It was a feeling. He grabbed the boy around the neck and lifted him up, pressing him against a tree. "Tell me where they are." He hissed.

The boy tried to pry his hands off, but he couldn't. "Who?" he gasped. "Two boys came to- our place- about an hour- ago." he managed to say. "Who-" Then he fell to the ground, retching. "Show me." He hissed, and the boy scrambled to his feet and pointed in the direction."Good." He smiled. "If anyone asks, this never happened, alright?"

Stewart Keppler regained his pride and half-raised his fists. "Why should I listen to you, you little-" he didn't get to complete his sentence. He was hit in the side of the head, and he collapsed to the ground, spots appearing in front of his eyes.

"Or I will hurt you." He hissed. Then he left, flying along and up through a gap in the trees, leaving his victim behind on the ground. Stewart Keppler shakily gathered up his apples and walked back to his parents' farm, where his sister Marsha's guests talked happily, unaware of the coming danger.


End file.
